That's My Thing
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Stealing quotes...unacceptable! The crew will not stand for this as Shepard can't help but repeat what her crew says, for she has no 'thing' of her own. First one-Garrus. Second one-Jacob.
1. Garrus Vakarian

**1. Short drabbles.**

**This one is Garrus Vakarian.**

**next one is Jacob Taylor! **

***shudder***

**Is a chapter story.**

**Now you're thinking...**

**Why is this so short?**

**Look at number one.**

**O_O**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Shepard lined up her target, her aim precisely right on the mech's head and her fingers slowly closed on the trigger, waiting for the correct moment. After a split second, she squeezed the trigger and the mech's head was blown off. "Scoped and dropped!"

She could feel Garrus' eyes on her and she slowly turned around to him, bullets whizzing past her. "What?"

Garrus responded with a shake of his head and the two moved on through the base, noting the fallen mercenaries. Shepard walked up to the glowing orange console, running her hands through the screen and read its contents, narrowing her eyes after a while. Garrus was to her back, scanning the area for potential enemies. "He's through this do-"

She was cut off by a bullet hitting her kinetic shields and she immediately ducked, whipping out her own sniper rifle. Just as she was lining up her aim at a merc, she noticed she was out of ammo clips. "Great…" She grumbled, throwing aside her sniper rifle and traded it for a Carnifex pistol. As she was spewing random fire at the mercenaries, Garrus took out an enemy clean and quick. With a smile she called out, "Impressive!"

Again she could feel his intense gaze on her but she ignored it as she biotic slammed a nearing merc. A salarian was getting too close for her tastes so she biotic threw him across the room, earning a quiet 'Impressive' from Garrus. At last, the rest of the mercs were dead and she jogged to the now open door, gesturing for Garrus to follow. "Come on Officer Vakarian!"

Garrus caught up to her, sniper rifle still out, and continuously looked behind them every few seconds. Shepard kept one hand on her pistol, silently walking down the hallway, waiting for something to pop out at them. Finally they reached the automatic door and the sight it gave them left them wishing for a bag to puke in. The coppery smell of human blood was fresh in the air, the red stains all over, and the body nearby on a cart. Shepard wrinkled up her nose because no matter how many times she smelt blood she still wasn't used to it.

"I think we found him." She commented, looking around for the data that was with the Cerberus operative. Finding the console she watched her steps, not wanting to get her boots dirty with blood. Because she'd be the one to clean them and she did NOT want to bring the smell home with her. That incident with Garrus and his blue blood…that was enough for her.

"The data that was with the operative contains information that could greatly affect Cerberus' reputation if it were leaked." EDI informed them right when Shepard picked out the data, reading it carefully. She paced back and forth a bit, hand under chin, thinking thoughtfully.

"Send the encrypted data to the Alliance. See what they can do with it." Shepard said with a heavy sigh, the stress of the day hitting her. She could deal with the wrath of Cerberus another day, it's not like as if their reputation isn't destroyed enough.

"You know…I don't think the Alliance appreciates what you do for them even if you don't work for them. I highly doubt they could all this on their own." Garrus noted after a minute or two of silence, rolling his shoulders.

"Sure they could. Just not as stylishly of course." Shepard said with a smirk, quickly exiting the room, wanting to get out of that smelly room as soon as possible. She could've sworn she heard a huff from behind her but she shrugged it off, noting it as nothing.

"I hate fighting through bases." Shepard said casually, catching a glimpse from Garrus.

"Where do you think is better to fight through then?" Garrus asked with a twitch of his mandibles, picking up Shepard's tossed aside sniper rifle as they walked by it.

"Gardens. Electronic stores. Antique shops. But only if they're classy." Hearing another exasperated sigh, she ignored it as usual, heading out of the base with a fling of her hair.

Half mumbling to himself, Garrus said under his breath, "That's my thing."


	2. Jacob Taylor

**Finally!**

**I got this chapter done!**

**I am back!**

**Well...it wasn't THAT long. **

**But still...**

**Okay okay, its short but what do you expect?**

**Its Jacob Taylor.**

**Like HE has anything interesting to say.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard thanked Rupert with a silent nod and took her usual seat at the mess hall table, taking her time to say a few hellos to her crew mates. Settling down all by herself, she picked up her fork and began to chow down on today's dinner, macaroni and cheese with a side of chicken strips. She sighed when she bit into the chicken strip, the middle of it slightly cold. Not fully cooked.

Pushing it aside, she made do with eating her mac n cheese instead. She could hear the noise of the elevator door opening but paid no mind as she continued eating, not bothering to eavesdrop on her crew's conversations. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer with each step, a large shadow overcoming her. She slowly looked up, spoon in hand, and saw that it was the man known as Jacob Taylor.

"Mister Taylor." She said with a bob of her head, looking back down to her food. She had no problem with him, she just didn't want him to sit by her. But alas, the man did, scooting his chair a few inches closer she noted, and folded his hands on the table. "Need something?"

Jacob just shook his head, gazing over at her with those intense dark eyes. Shepard inwardly shuddered, losing her appetite at that exact moment. With a small huff, she pushed back her chair and grabbed her plate to dump it. She could hear Jacob following her and she rolled her eyes, turning around to face him. "How are you doing Commander?"

Resisting the urge to spit out a 'go away', she instead said a calm and steady, "Better than ever Mister Taylor." She knew it got on his nerves when she called him that, the satisfaction of seeing him squirm uncomfortably was worth it. Joker's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Um…Commander, Jack went into Miranda's office for a little visit. I suggest you go in and stop them." Joker said almost nervously, perhaps for the fact that the two biotics might ruin 'his' ship. Shepard wondered how she didn't see the raging Jack go into Miranda' office but paid no mind.

"I'm on it." She said back in her commander voice, looking up at the ceiling.

"Take pictures." Joker said a little bit more playfully, that nervous glint gone from his voice.

And with a grin Shepard said back, "Heavy risk…but the priiiize." Jacob whirled around at her, eyes wide with surprise, hands slightly shaking. He felt his face go red, biting hard on his lip to prevent from nearly squealing. The thoughts that went on in his mind at the moment were, _'How did she know I practiced that line?' _

Shepard didn't notice the now almost-near-fainting Jacob and went into Miranda's office quickly, hurrying to stop the biotic induced 'cat fight'. Jacob stood still, not sure if he wanted to wait for his Commander to come out after the resolution of the fight, or to hide out in the armory. Still filled with indecision by the time Shepard came out, he turned to her and saluted sharply. Shepard merely quirked an eyebrow at him, arms crossed. "Ma'am."

Shepard just ignored him, passing by him to sit back down into her seat, kicking her feet up on the table. Jacob numbly walked by the tables, sulkily making his way back to the elevator. He could still clearly hear the conversations of the crew.

"Hey Commander! Pass the salt will ya?" Hadley said with a grin, waving his hand around to catch her attention. Shepard nodded once, flicking her wrist to toss the salt shaker across the long table. Just right when it landed in front of him, Matthews bumped into the table and the salt shaker rolled off, landing on the ground with a small 'ping' noise.

Shepard sighed, using her biotics to lift back up the salt shaker. She stood up all dramatically, raising her hands with the glowing biotics, and pulled her one hand up. "Gravity is one mean mother huh?" She ended the spectacle by planting the salt shaker on top of Hadley's head, who looked rather amused by the whole thing.

On the other side of the room where Jacob was still making his way to the elevator, he froze. Did she just say what he thought she said? She did…Jacob clenched his fists, and recalled himself saying that plenty of times.

Shepard started to tell the 'grand tale' of the fight between Lawson and Jack to the crew members, who were bored and wanted another story out of their Commander. At the end she said with a wink, "So much for peace."

Jacob wanted to bang his head on the wall right when he stepped in the elevator, groaning in both embarrassment and frustration. "That's my thing."


End file.
